


i have a very specific type

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec just wanted one day without her friends being idiots, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Mason and Nolan are tired of Thiam being so stupid, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Corey Bryant Friendship, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, Thiam are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: the one where liam definitely has some type of guy and everyone knows it.except him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	i have a very specific type

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's kinda based on that song and yeah, im still obsessed with them.

"Liam!" Mason called the boy for the tenth time, watching as he looked lost looking across the room.

More specifically in the direction of a certain chimera, which was particularly cute as he tried to balance two glasses of soft drinks and a plate of beef. This made Liam's heart warm and give himself a smile.

"Liam!" He felt a plastic cup hit his face. 

"What?" The beta moved the look on his friend's face, staring at him confused.

"We've been trying to talk to you for half an hour," Nolan answered and Liam wrinkled his nose. He wasn't that distracted. 

"What's wrong with you?" Mason asked him staring. 

"Nothing." The two friends didn't seem convinced "I only traveled for a few seconds. What were you saying?"

Corey held a laugh when he saw his boyfriend's face turn towards his best friend and Mason continued his speech about how they needed a night for the boys, at a ballad preferably, doing things that people their age would do. Liam stopped listening halfway through when Theo got close to the small circle where they were together and sat down next to him. 

"You have terrible taste in soda." The chimera said delivering her glass - a slightly strange mixture of fanta and coke.

"You who are not a good appreciator of new tastes." Liam said, taking a sip. Theo rolled his eyes while holding a smile. _Cute_ , Liam thought to himself. 

The two kids started pushing each other lightly, tapping each other on the shoulders. Liam kept a silly smile on his face, seeing how soft Theo looked, letting out a few low laughs and with a few curls of hair falling over his eyes. Liam felt an absurd urge to reach out to the rebellious threads of the chimera and leave a light affection there.

"Okay, come on." They were pulled out of their bubble by the loud voice of Nolan, who stared at them with a strange look "Liam, what's your type?"

"What?" 

"Your type. For people." Nolan said as if it was obvious, "Mason said if we're going to a club, we need to get ready."

"This is looking more like a hunt than you guys getting ready for a party." Alec said, as he stuck a piece of bread in his mouth. Theo stared at the boy in disgust and Mason slapped him on the head. 

"Quiet, you wouldn't understand poor straight-kid" Mason said dramatically. "This is the first time I'm going to a party with a hot boyfriend and my best friend assumedly bi. I've been waiting for this moment since I was 13." 

That caused the whole circle to laugh. Liam had been very happy that all his friends had accepted him well when he assumed himself because, even though he was a werewolf half the time, he still had his teenage worries and would have been very upset if it had been the other way around. 

And part of the happiness was also because Theo and he got a little closer after that, avoiding fights and talking more, touching each other in a few moments, like a simple hand rub that Liam swears had been in his head, casually sharing the bed when everyone slept in Liam's house, even if they had many other options. The usual for friends. 

"I don't have a type." Liam said sincerely. "I think."

"Of course you have." Mason said as if it was obvious, Liam noticed that either he was very distracted today or his friends were really picking on him.

"Everyone have, even Theo." Nolan completed

Nolan's speech made Theo shrink his body, as if he could get inside the little sofa and not be included in the conversation. Liam took Nolan's eyes out and looked into the chimera's face, which was avoiding the look back. 

"Don't put me in the middle of it." Theo grumbled and Corey laughed. Liam rolled her eyes. 

"You have a type!" He ignored the twinge of jealousy inside him and pointed a finger in the chimera's face. 

"No, I don't."Theo said wrinkling his forehead and staring embarrassed at the beta. Theo said wrinkling his forehead and staring embarrassed at the beta. "Stop laughing, Corey!"

Theo shouted at the other chimera, who raised his hands as a sign of surrender. Liam narrowed his eyes to the two, watching as Theo's cheeks turned red at some point. Liam would surely punch Theo as soon as he could for looking good like that too. He was only taken out of his thoughts when he heard the noise coming from Mason and Nolan. 

"Coming back." Mason said and looked at Liam, "You just need to think a little Liam. Come on."

Liam really tried to think of something, but the only thing that came to his mind was the image of Theo smiling at him or Theo with his messy hair after a nap or Theo driving his truck after picking him up at practice. 

"No, I can't think in anything." Liam said firmly. "Specifically."

Nolan rolled his eyes and Mason slapped his own head. Liam felt a little offended by his friends' reactions. 

"But have you thought of anything?" Corey asked. 

"Yes, I think about some things."Liam answered and Mason looked at him as if he expected him to continue.Liam answered and Mason looked at him as if he expected him to continue. "I like green eyes, I guess."

Theo moved next to you.

"And?" 

"And little smiles, especially when a dimple appears." Liam said, "And strong arms? I don't know, but I think that's worth it. And also black clothes. I think that make people look pretty."

Liam didn't realise he was the only one really talking, nor that Theo had gotten even deeper into the seat and looked like a bell pepper, Corey had tears in his eyes for holding a laugh and Nolan and Mason looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I think we could underst..." Mason started, but was interrupted by Liam who didn't seem to have any control over what he was talking about.

"And when his hair falls on his face during a laugh or a fight. It's cute, even if it sometimes involves blood." Liam kept wandering alone, his eyes glowing and a silly smile as he spoke "And from his perfume, Theo has a natural smell that is very good, especially behind the ear. I like it when he..."

Liam stopped when he felt a hand in his mouth and was surprised when he found Theo staring at him with a red face. 

"You have no idea how much I want to punch or kiss you now." Theo said looking deep into Liam's eyes as he let him go, "You're sure to have to say that to me when we're alone. 

"I can say it as many times as you want," Liam replied, looking down into Theo's mouth but coming back quickly. 

"You're gonna be my death, little wolf." Theo said in a whisper. 

Liam let a little laugh out before passing his arms around Theo and putting his head between the boy's neck. 

"No, I don't want to be a part of this and I don't have a type." The younger boy pointed a finger in Mason's face.

Everyone laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you next time!! comments/kudos are very appreciated ❤


End file.
